The Elemental Wolf (permanently discontinued)
by stupidpersonontheinternet
Summary: Abandoned and left for dead, Orphan Hijouna is member of a clan thought to be extinct and also the container of an ancient demon. How will she cope with such a large burden? Bad summary I know but this is my first story so please give it a shot! Warning: Some Abuse involved!
1. Prologue

**Before you read the prologue please keep in mind that this my first story and it may seem a little rushed!**

 **if you do not like my story then leave. Nobody is forcing you to read.**

 **I accept positive criticism**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own my OC's Kuro and Hijouna.**

 **Prologue**

"You've failed again...Hijouna."

A women spoke with disappointment and anger laced in her voice. The woman had fair skin and long pitch black hair with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were an icy blue.

Who was she speaking to?

She was speaking to her daughter who struggled to stand on the wooden floor in front of her. Exhausted, covered in bruises and gashes from the brutal training regime her mother, Kuro, put her through. The girl was around 7 years old. She was wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt stained with blood and a long yellow gold skirt that was torn around the edges. She had snow white hair that reached just above her shoulders with bangs framing her face, ice blue eyes and fair skin like her mother. She also had strange white markings around her eyes that resembled white eye shadow and 3 large bloody gashes over her left eye that would soon leave a permanent scar.

"I-I'm sorry...m-mother...I-I-I didn't mean to-

 ** _Slap!_**

"Aahh!"

The force of the slap made Hijouna topple to the ground.

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore of your pathetic excuse!" Kuro shouted infuriated with Hijouna whom was clutching the side of her face in pain.

"I fed you, bathed you, clothed you, and this is the thanks I get?! I could have just killed you the moment you were born, you ungrateful brat!"

"M-Mother I'm sorry! I-I-I promise I won't fail you a-

Hijouna was harshly cut off when her mother grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out of the clan compound Hijouna's father built and into the raging blizzard outside.

"Ow! Ow! Mother you're hurting me!" Hijouna cried, trying to free her self from her mothers grasp.

"Shut up!" Kuro shouted before holding Hijouna up by her hair and looking into her eyes. " You're a pathetic excuse for a Shinobi! I gave you power! I gave you the power of a demon and you're still the same worthless brat you were when you were born!" Tears began streaming down Hijouna's face.

"You are not worthy of my love!"

Before Hijouna could react to her mothers harsh words, she felt a pressure on the back of her neck.

Kuro released Hijouna, watching as her little body fell to the ground.

Before Hijouna drifted into unconsciousness, her mother muttered just loud enough for her to hear,

" It's your fault you're in this situation, Hijouna. If you weren't so weak then maybe he would still be here." 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I hope you like this chapter! I tried my best to not make Hijouna a Mary Sue! so, I'm sorry if she seems like one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my OC's.**

 **Hijouna's P.O.V.**

White.

That's all I see.

Everything is white with snow. I'm not sure where I am. But it seems like I'm still in Water Country. As far as I know it only snows like this in Water Country.

I awakened in what seems to be an alley way. I'm not sure how long I've been unconscious.

 _'How did I get here? Did mother bring me here? Did the demon have something to do with it?'_ I quickly shook my head snapping myself out of my thoughts as I examined myself for any injuries. So far there was nothing. My skin was unsullied as if I was never even covered with wounds to begin with. I had no permanent injuries so far.

However my eyes widened in shock and fear when I noticed something that frightened me to no end. I shakily brought my hand up to my left eye, brushing the wide jagged lines running down from my forehead to my cheek.

I was completely blind in my left eye.

It wasn't pitch black like I thought it would be. It wasn't white either.

It was just...nothing.

"Mother's right. I am worthless. Who would want a child who's weak and blind?" I said aloud to no one in particular as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I continued crying for who knows how long before the bitter wind as cold as death itself spread across my body, taking my mind off of those dreadful thoughts. I glance down at my clothes through tear filled eyes to see they were soaked from all the snow. From what I could see they were still stained with blood as well.

Without a second thought, I quickly encased myself in a dome of ice shielding me from the snow.

I first found this new ability about a year ago. It was by accident really.

It was during one of my training sessions with mother. Mother launched a pair of kunai at me, expecting me to dodge them. I began panicking as the kunai came closer and closer to impaling me. Not knowing what else to do, I closed my eyes waiting for the agonizing pain sure to come.

I'm not sure what happened. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by a dome of ice. That was the first time I saw mother smile after that. It wasn't the usual 'I'm proud of you' smile , however. It was much more sinister. Like she was planning something...

Mother told me that this ability was a Kekkei Genkai known as ice release and that I inherited it from my _"bastard of a father"._

 _'I never knew my father. Mother never talked about him. When ever I asked about my father, mother would get angry and slap me across the face. The only things I know about my father is that he also had ice release and that he died shortly after I was born.'_ My train of thought was abruptly cut off when I felt the unfamiliar pains of starvation.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I grimaced in pain. Its been a while since I've had a decent meal as I felt weak and was frightened to see that my ribs were noticeable through my drenched shirt.

 _'I'll die if I don't eat soon. Should I look for food? What will happen if people see me?'_

 _..._

Making up my mind, I released the technique shielding me from the bitter wind. I shakily get to my feet and head out to the streets in hopes of finding food.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Its been a few hours since Hijouna began her search for food.

Unfortunately, her search ultimately ended up unsuccessful.

She'd go hungry once again.

As of now, she was back in her little alleyway watching the sky above her change colors as the sun set. With her gaze on the sky, she saw how it painted itself with the brilliant colors of fire with trails of clouds mixed in. Where as the sky remained a fiery blaze, the air was still bitter and frigid, hinting a more snow to come.

It was beautiful.

The scene set her at ease. But, it also angered her slightly.

She wasn't sure why it would anger her though.

She wanted to be of use to somebody. She wanted someone to praise and love her and not beat her for every little thing she did wrong.

Is that to much to ask?

As the sun finally fell below the horizon, it began to snow. But, Hijouna was too embroiled in her thoughts to notice. She also failed to notice a man with a young boy by his side watching her. It was only when the man stood in front of her did she notice he was there. Needless to say, the sudden appearance of the man frightened her quite a bit.

Shifting her gaze to the man and the boy, Hijouna took a minute to study their appearances. The man was tall and fairly muscular with menacing dark brown eyes. He was wearing bandages over the bottom half of his face like a mask. The boy appeared to be around 10 years old. He had long black hair reaching just below his shoulders and big dark brown eyes that were filled with curiosity.

Hijouna barely managed to build up enough courage to speak

"W-Who a-are you...?"

The mans eyes narrowed in response to the question.

The little bit of courage Hijouna had was quickly shot down by that one glance.

 _'Did I do something wrong?! I don't understand! Why does everyone hate me?'_ Hijouna thought as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

Just then, the boy at the mans side tugged on his arm, attempting to get his attention.

"Zabuza. Is it alright if she comes with us? I don't know why but there is something about her that seems...off. She's different...like me."

The man, now known as Zabuza, glanced down at the boy before fixing his gaze on Hijouna once again. His gaze frightened her but, unbeknownst to her, Zabuza was studying her physical condition. He didn't want anything that would hold him back.

The girl was starved. That much was obvious. She had potential. However, she could cause problems if she doesn't learn to get around with 1 eye but, with the right training she'd be unstoppable.

Zabuza grinned slightly under his mask.

"How would you like to come with us? You will be fed and taken care of." Zabuza said in a deep voice.

Hijouna pondered the offer. Yes, she was hungry and kind of lonely but...was it worth the risk?

...

...

..."You will become stronger."

With that one sentence, Hijouna's doubts were quickly washed away. If she became stronger, it was definitely worth it. Without a second thought she quickly, but shakily got her feet and cautiously made her way over the 2 before her.

The boy excited that he had a new companion quickly introduced himself. " Hi! My name's Yuki Haku. What's your name?"

Hijouna was slightly frightened by the boys sudden outburst but quickly widened her eyes in surprise when she heard his name.

"M-my name I-is...Yuki Hi-Hijouna."

* * *

 **Sorry if it was a bit rushed. I wanted to get on with the story. Also should I do a time skip next? Or should I expand a bit on her back story? I don't know.**

 **By the way my updates are gonna be inconsistent.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sorry it took so long but here it is. I'm not all that great at describing things so the writing might seem somewhat childish.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **...**

 _Night had fallen on the small town not even hour ago. All color had faded to darkness. It was a moonless night, as it was hidden by the thick trails of cotton, clumps of wet snow gliding down from above. Silence surrounded the three below like a blanket. For a while no one dared to say a word for what seemed like a lifetime._

 _Yuki...' Haku muttered in disbelief_

 _Haku didn't know what to think. It was all too much too quickly. He'd been taken in by Zabuza not too long ago only to come across a supposed family member a few weeks later. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. His emotions were a mix of joy, anger, and confusion._

 _Hijōna appeared to be in no better shape. She had gone stiff, hair shielding her eyes from view as she was leering at the ground below. She too was feeling an onslaught of emotions. Mainly disbelief and frightened. She was always told that she was the last 'true' member of the Yuki Clan after her father died. Her mother, Kuro, marrying into the Clan._

 _The boy claims to be family but...how could she trust him? Would he hurt her like mother did? Surely, he would...right?_

 _..._

 _But what if he wasn't mean like mother? What if he was nice? What if-_

 _ **Tap...tap...tap...**_

 _Hijōna's thoughts were abruptly cut off when she heard the sounds of slow, light footsteps coming towards her._

 _Although she wasn't showing it, she began to panic. Her heart was racing, pounding against her rib cage. She wanted to flee from the 'threat' but couldn't bring herself to. It was as if she was glued to the ground. Did she do something wrong? Did she anger him? Will he take his anger out on her?_

 _Her goal of concealing her panicked state failed as her eyes became wet with tears threatening to fall, shaking in fear of what he will do._

 _The steady footsteps faded as he stood right in front her. As she realized this she closed her eyes, excepting the excruciating pain that awaits her._

 _..._

 _However..._

 _There was no pain. She hasn't been kicked, punched, or stabbed. She took a quick examination of herself only to find not even a single drop of blood on her pale skin._

 _Reluctantly, her eyes lock on Haku in front of her, confusion evident in her eyes._

' _ **You worthless brat! You're not worthy of my love!**_

' _ **It's your fault he's gone!**_

' _ **I should've killed you the moment you were born!'**_

 _..._

" _W-Why?" Hijōna said choking back her anger_

 _Haku stared at her. Confusion flashed through his eyes_

' _..."_

" _W-why aren't you angry? Why don't you hate me?_

" _..."_

 _Hijōna became infuriated at the lack of response. Teeth gritting, hands clenched, and brows furrowed, she wanted to yell and scream out her lungs at the boy before her but couldn't bring herself to as the little pearly tears fell down her cheeks._

" _I'm useless! I'm weak! M-mother said e-everyb-body hates me! That I-I should've never...b-been born...b-but you don't...hate me at all!...w-why?_

 _Haku felt sympathetic towards the girl before him. He hadn't had a great childhood either but he at least had parents who loved him for a short period time. This girl on the other hand, had no one. He couldn't bare any hatred towards her. She was the only family he had left._

 _With that in mind he cautiously moved his hand over her small head, patting her head in an attempt to comfort her. She flinched at the sudden contact but relaxed slightly at his touch_

" _I don't hate you. You haven't done anything wrong. You're not worthless, and I think you are worthy of love..." Hijōna's eyes widened "For so long I thought I was alone in this world, unwanted..." Haku smiled tremulously, glancing back at Zabuza " but...then Zabuza found me and I had a purpose. I was happy."_

" _I-I don't understand." Hijōna whimpered with uncertainty_

 _Haku looked Hijōna in the eyes with all seriousness._

" _I won't hurt you. I won't hurt the only family I have left."_

 _..._

 _The fortress she had built to protect herself instantly came crashing down at his words. She grasped Haku in a tight embrace and began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, small hands clutching at his shirt._

 _Hijōna finally had a purpose in life..._

 _To protect her big brother..._

 _..._

 _The forest surrounding them was covered in a white blanket of thick snow. It was the midst of winter but, Hijōna wasn't bothered by the bitter winter. As far as she knew, she didn't need any thick clothing fore she always felt her chakra heat up just enough to protect her from the harsh wind. She didn't know how to warm her chakra due to never being taught so she always assumed it was the demons doing. As for why it warmed her she didn't know. Nor did she care for the time being as she was too preoccupied with the world before._

 _Hijōna gaped at the snow before her in amazement as her feet sank with every step. She peered behind her to see her footprints imprinted in the snow. She was so engrossed in the pristine white place before her that she failed to see Haku approaching her._

" _Have you seen snow before?"_

 _Startled, Hijōna turned around ready to defend herself but relaxed upon seeing Haku._

" _Y-yes I have b-but Mother never allowed me to p-play in it...she said it was a waste of time."_

 _Haku frowned a moment before plastering a smile on his face._

" _Well your mother's not here anymore and your nii-chan says you can play in the snow when ever you want!" Haku said throwing his hands in the air "speaking of snow, I want to show you something." Haku said before molding a single hand sign._

 _Mist began to envelop his hands before a mirror as tall him, appeared beside him._

 _Hijōna walked up to the mirror in awe resting her small hand on its surface. It was made of ice and she could see herself perfectly._

 _She was rather short for even a 6 year old standing at "2" 6'. Her clothes were no longer bloody being replaced with only a plain white shirt and black skirt reaching below her knees as she insisted on wearing thin clothing. Her hair has grown a little. Not by much though. She was carrying a travel pack on her back. What bothered her most about her appearance however was her eye. Her disadvantage was so obvious it was almost palpable. Maybe she could ask Haku to part her hair differently. He loved playing with people's hair._

" _Cool, isn't it?"_

 _Hijōna turned to Haku and nodded._

" _Yes, it is. I've never seen anything like it."_

 _Hijōna's face contorted into a nervous expression._

" _D-do you t-think you can teach me?"_

 _Haku's eyes lit up_

" _Of course! Haku exclaimed, nodding_

 _Hijōn smiled brightly before hearing a voice calling for them._

" _Haku! Hijōna keep up or else I'll leave you behind!"_

" _Coming!"They shouted in unison, the mirror disappearing into thin air._

 _..._

 _..._

 _As the sun cast it's brilliant rays of light down upon crimson clouds, Zabuza, Haku and Hijōna set up camp. Zabuza would sleep in his own tent while Haku and shared there own. They started campfire to hopefully shield them from the cold of winter._

 _Haku sat in-front of the campfire with Hijōna by his side, Zabuza in a tree keeping watch for any possible enemies._

 _Haku was currently sitting facing Hijōna, explaining Ice release to her. Hijōna absorbed the information like a sponge in water due to never having anyone tell her about it._

" _You have mastered water style and wind style, right?"_

 _Hijōna nodded_

" _Then you shouldn't have much of a problem creating ice. As a member of the Yuki Clan, it should come naturally. Instead of pumping individual chakra natures through your body, try pumping those chakra natures simultaneously. Then force that chakra through your palms."_

 _Hijōna nodded sharply as if she was commanded to do so._

 _Hijōna molded the tiger seal and closed her eyes as she began focusing chakra through her body._

 _..._

 _After a few minutes an ice dome appeared, surrounding her._

 _Her eyes shot open and looked at Haku expectantly._

 _He was giving the dome a scrutinizing look before frowning slightly._

 _Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a kunai..._

 _..._

 _So...you've inherited his Kekkei Genkai?"_

 _Kuro said as she was smiling at Hijōna. Her face was in a permanent scowl. Maybe mother is finally proud of her. Has she finally made mother happy?_

" _Y-yes, Mother...a-are you p-proud of me? A-are you happy?" Hijōna asked hopefully from within the ice dome._

" _Oh, of course I am sweetie..." She said in a honeyed voice as she leisurely walked towards her grinning daughter, stopping directly in front of the dome._

" _What makes you think I wouldn't be?"_

 _Hijōna begins fiddling with her fingers._

" _B-Because you always s-seem angry with m-me."_

 _Kuro Chuckled, finding pleasure in Hijōna's nervous tendencies . "Well dear, if you would actually do something right for once, then I wouldn't have to hurt you. A grin took over Kuro's face. "Oh dear, I don't like harming you but, you make me do it. You don't like seeing mommy in pain. Now, Do you?"_

" _N-no Mother...d-did I not already s-succeed today, m-mother?"_

" _I don't know" Kuro's grin widened. "Lets find out."_

 _With a sadistic smile,Kuro whipped out a kunai from her long baggy sleeves._

 _Hijōna's eyes widened at the glimmering knife before her, her heart pounding. She began waving her hands in front of her._

" _N-no! Mother I-I did what you wanted! P-please!" Hijōna cried but, her cries were in vain._

 _The kunai came slashing down the dome instantly shattering it in the process._

 _The dome scattered around the girl paralyzed with fear. She didn't even look up when her mother spoke._

" _You inherited his Kekkei Genkai, you say. No. What you've inherited is a watered down version of 'his'. Something not worthy of my time. " Kuro said tossing the Kunai, landing in front of Hijōna._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A piercing scream echoed through out the forest suddenly. Haku dropped the kunai in surprise which only caused her to scream louder. The screaming soon ceased. Hijōna's head leaned forward, eyes clamped shut, hands covering her ears as if she was anticipating something._

" _Mother! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll do better next time I promise! P-please don't hurt me anymore!"_

 _Haku stared in confusion_

' _Mother?'_

 _..._

 _Haku's eyes grew big with realization_

 _..._

 _She was having flashbacks. He must've triggered something when he attempted to shatter the dome. He used to have flashbacks himself but never on this scale._

 _Thinking quickly, he embraced the trembling girl and began running his fingers through her hair, like his mother once did for him._

 _She latched onto him with a death-like grip, crying into his shirt. He held her in silence, rocking her slightly as her tears soaked his clothes._

 _They could pick up on training some other time._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The sun disappeared over the horizon. Resting as the moon took over the night sky, darkness surrounding her. The campfire in front of her sitting form being the only source of light. She hated the dark. Most children her age are scared of the 'monsters' in the dark. But this monster was real. It always lurked, threatening to harm her. Ominous whispering surrounding her while she slept. She always kept her guard up even while she was slumbering for she could never let her guard down lest she be attacked. She had already payed the price with her left eye. She would never let her guard down again._

 _..._

 _But...maybe she could let her guard down around one person. This person beside her whom she called "big brother." His calming presence enveloped her like a warm blanket. After her episode a few hours ago she refused to leave his side. The monster couldn't get her as long she was with him. After while, she felt her eyes getting heavy, leaning against her big brother in the process. As her limbs become heavy and her heartbeat slows, she allows sleep to overtake her with her big brother resting his head atop hers. He kept the monster away and for that she was thankful._

 _As they were slumbering, Zabuza was seated in a tall tree, keeping watch for possible enemies but, as his sight fell on the children below him, he couldn't help but soften his expression ever so slightly._

...

...

"Your assignment is to assassinate a man known as Tazuna, master bridge builder. Do so, and I will give you something worth your time.


End file.
